King Philip
King Philip II is the oldest son of Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor. He married Queen Leeza and they went back to Spain together as King and Queen. Personality Philip appears to be a kind and gentle man, and very much in love with his new bride. Season 1 Pilot Philip married Elisabeth, the oldest daughter, and a princess of France. She is the sister to the next heir of the throne, Prince Francis. King Philip married Princess Elisabeth in order to unite France and Spain, after many years of war together. On the night of their wedding, they consummated their marriage. As part of the protocol, they did this in front of an audience that includes the Heads of Church, as proof of their marriage. A Chill in the Air - (Mentioed) The House of Habsburg is brought up with the introductio of Lord Castleroy who is 16th removed from The Crown if Spain, and a member of the Habsburg dynasty. Making him a relative of King Philip of Spain, who is King Henry's son-in-law. Season 2 The Siege - (Mentioed) King Francis wrote to his brother-in-law for help agents Louis Condé who was looking to over throw him in an act of high treason, and civil war. He wrote back confirming he would help, but only once there was more proof, beyond the French King's own suspicions. However later is was revealed by Condé that none of Francis' message had arrived in Spain, they had all be intercepted and no one was coming to help. Season 3 Betrothed - (Mentioed) Queen Elizabeth's privy Counsil informes her, her collusion with Catherine de Medici has placed England in the middle of an international crisis. The Vatican knows England sponsored the nobles sent to slander Mary Stuart, a plan the two queen's hatched. And what the Vatican knows, Spain knows. King Philip views the attack on Mary as an attack on all Catholic monarchs, and threatened to walk away from the trade agreement they have spent months negotiating. To amends their situation, Her Majesty will give testimony speaking to the circumstances surrounding Catherine's time in England. Testimony that clears England's queen of any involvement. The Price - (Mentioed) Don Carlos tells Queen Elizabeth that she is a queen, and as your husband, he would become king, he wants a crown, and is tired of waiting for his father's. The Hound and the Hare - (Mentioed) Queen Elizabeth wants to stop Mary Stuart marriage to Don Carlos. England's spies tell them Don Carlos left Austria under a cloud, and if his ridiculously pious father, finds out, even is they have to make it up, as they don't know for sure. Elizabeth ordered a letter to be written up, stating he end his courtship of Mary and leave France by dawn, or his father, the king, will learn of his secret. Our Undoing - (Mentioed) After Don Carlos falls and cracks his head, Queen Catherine and Mary Stuart are paniking on what to do. Catherine tells Mary she better pray he dies, as his father is the most powerful, most pious monarch in the world. The prince could convince him the machine was something that she and Francis used to use, and Mary introduced it to the prince, and invited her in as a participant. And nothing would save them from Spain's wrath. Mary found out Duke of Alba know about Don Carlos' bedroom hobbies. Queen Catherine tells them, they too helped hide the prince's predilections from his father, fearing he would disown his son, the countries only heir to the throne. Mary Stuart promised to do nothing with the information. Saying she's in the market for a husband and wanted to remain removed from scandal. In return, Duke of Alba will say while on a stroll, the prince wanted to pick wildflowers for Mary. He climbed a wall, slipped, and cracked his skull, all for the love of Queen Mary. Days later, Mary asks to take Don Carlos out to the gardens, but Duke of Alba declines her. Don Carlos is not to be seen byanyone until his father decides what to do, Spain is the mightiest country on Earth. Duke of Alba agrres to the marriage. As who would be kinder to him than Mary, certainly not the prideful King Phillip. He would lock him out of sight forever. In his state, Don Carlos has no marriage prospects. Spain will see Mary's acceptance of his condition as a win. Wedlock - (Mentioed) Spain is willing to reject Queen Elizabeth's offer of marriage, if Queen Mary agrees to grant her husband The Crown Matrimonial. If Mary dies childless, the Crown Matrimonial guarantees Don Carlos remains king of Scotland. King Philip makes the request most respectfully, as Spain is offering Scotland so much in return. Later, Queen Catherine banished Don Carlos from France. Adding if he tries to turn King Phillip against France, if he attack France or Mary in any way, she will not hesitate to share with his father the ghastly details of his visit. Intruders - (Mentioed) Queen Catherine tells her daughter Princess Claude that is her brother King Charles doesn't come back, she want her to see that her brothers and sisters are safely transported to Spain, Seek refuge with her older sister, Queen Leeza. Catherine makes Claude promise to take care of her siblings. Season 4 With Friends Like These - (Mentioed) A Grain Of Deception - (Mentioed) Queen Leeza: I received word from my husband, King Philip... Queen Catherine: I’m aware who you married Leeza, you don’t have to keep saying it. Playing With Fire - (Mentioed) Leaps of Faith - (Mentioed) Love & Death - (Mentioed) Hanging Swords - (Mentioed) Unchartered Waters - (Mentioed) Coup de Grace - (Mentioed) * The Archduke Ferdinand is the nephew to King Philip of Spain. A Bride. A Box. A Body. - (Mentioed) King Philip of Spain has picked future wives for King Charles to choose from. However King Charles has publicly announced his engagement to Nicole Touchet. Blood in the Water - (Mentioed) Notes * His wedding to Princess Elisabeth took place in 22 June 1557. Historical Notes * In 1557, King Philip II was still married to Queen Mary Tudor of England. Pilot. * His father, Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor was responsible for holding King Henry II and his brother, Prince Francis I for 3 years when they were children. Long Live The King. * Engaged to Queen Jeanne of Navarre for a short time. * King Philip II's first wife was his first cousin, Maria Manuela, Princess of Portugal. She was a daughter of Philip's maternal uncle and paternal aunt. * Captain John Hawkins is believed to have been an ambassador for Spain, who negotiated the marriage between Queen Mary of England and King Philip II of Spain. * Captain John Hawkins was personally knighted by King Philip II for that service. He'd often refer to King Philip as "my old master". * Philip's second wife was his double first cousin once removed, Mary Tudor, Queen of England. * Asked Queen Elizabeth to marry him after her sister, and his wife Queen Mary died, but she declined. * His third wife, Elisabeth of France, was a distant relative, descended from their ancestor Alfonso VII. * Married Princess Elisabeth who was 14, while he was 35 in 1559. * Princess Elisabeth was actually King Philip's third wife, as his first two died of natural causes. They were both said to have been in a very happy marriage, It was noted how Philip would constantly dote on her. * King Philip and Queen Elisabeth's had five daughters. However, 3 died before, or during childbirth. * Anna of Austria was Philip's fourth and final wife, and was his sororal niece. * His father, Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor was crowned by Pope Clement VII. * King of 7 titles, not including his short time as King of England & Ireland, or his time as King of Portugal. * Had 11 children, 6 whom made it to adulthood. Family Tree References }} Category:Character Category:Royals Category:King Category:Male Category:Spanish Category:House of Habsburg Category:House of Valois Category:Prince Category:Married